Zeitschriften als Menschen Deutsch\german
by erplev
Summary: hallo ich bin ein Mensch
1. der tee

Charaktere

bild

bravo

random katalog

(mich)nepo der die anderen ertragen muss

nepo wachte wie immer unausgeschlafen in seinem zimmer auf weil seine mit bewoner die musik so unglaublich laut drehen musten sie sagten immer das wenn es zu leise ist die Atmosphäre nicht so gut sei.So zwang sich nepo aus seinem bett gang in die küche um sich wie jeden Morgen seinen schwarzen Tee zu machen als er dan in der küche angekommen war sas bravo schon am Esstisch und redete mit der bild über anscheinend soo berühmte promis von denen nepo noch nie gehört hatte natürlich erwenten sie auch mall wirklich wichtige sachen aber auch nur kurz. nepo öffnete den Schrank mit seinen tausenden tee sorten namm sich die dose mit dem schwarzem tee aber als er sie öffnete bemerkte er das da garnichts mehr drin war nepo fragte die beiden tratsch tanten ob sie wissen wo der tee die bild sagte das sie sich einen tee gamacht hatte und sie sich wundert wieso man soviel tee braucht

nepo erklärte ihr das man nur einen kleinen löffel tee brauchte. nepo hat damit das gesamte Weltbild von bild zerstört

nepo sagte das er jetzt geld brauchte um sich neuen tee zu kaufen

der katalog sprang durchs Fenster und sagte hat hier jemand kaufen gesagt.

ende teil 1


	2. Einkaufen

ääää ja ich brauche tee und ein neues Fenster sagte nepo

katalog antwortete darauf oh toll ich habe ganz viele Angebote also es gibt einen sehr guten schwarzen tee im Baumarkt und im Lebensmittel laden gibt es fenster im Ausverkauf

nepo sagte dazu erstmal nicht

oh toll shopen sagte die bravo nepo kanst ich will eine nue Handtasche einen ring oh warte fünf ringe und dan noch ein kamel ein neues handy und nochnganz viele schuhe und dan noch ein schönnes kleid

wieso sollte ich dir das alles kaufen erwiderte nepo

naja ich würde die musik nicht mehr so laut machen antwortete die bravo

last uns einkaufen sagte nepo

so gingen wir alle zum baumarkt für den tee und zum Lebensmittel laden für das fenster und noch in tausend andere läden damit nepo ausschlafen kann

am nächten tag wachte nepo wieder wegen der zu lauten musik auf er ging in die küche wo bravo und bild immer musik hören und beschwerte sich darüber das die musik wieder so laut war

bravo antwortete darauf das sie gesagt hätte das sie nicht lauter machen würde aber nichts davon das bild nicht lauter machen kann

ende teil 2


	3. nepo braucht einen job

ein neuer morgen nepo wurde mall wieder von dieser dämlichen musik aufgeweckt!!!!!!

nepo bemerkte das Katalog nebem ihm lag

das ist nicht was ich denke was es ist oder?! sagte nepo

was ich dir in dein or flüstern das du zeug kaufen solst nein ich doch nicht! sagte katalog beunruhigt und fiel zu schnell

ääääich gehe und mach mir tee ok gut tschüss sagte nepo verwirrt

so ging nepo in die küche wo wieder diese nervige viell zu laute musik läuft!!!!!!

und machte seinen tee dan ging er mit dem tee in sein zimmer und machte den Fernseher an und schaute sich mit katalog two and a half men an katalog wollte eigentlich nur die Werbung sehen aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er den unerklärlichen drang etwas zu kaufen vielleicht liegt es daran das katalog mir die ganze zeit sagt ich soll etwas kaufen aber das ist eher unwahrscheinlich

leider hatte er aber kein geld mehr weil bravo ihn abgezokt hatte

er brauchte einen job

ende teil 3


	4. ship level is over 7

nepomuk wachte ausgeschlafen auf aber nicht in seinem zimmer sondern in dem zimmer von bravo nepomuk befürchtete das schlimmste

bravo kamm rein nepo fragte sofort was passiert ist bravo antwortete das er gestern reingekomen war und nach einen job gefragt hat

nepos Befürchtungen wurden schlimmer

bravo sagte das sie ihm das sie dan einfach die miete früher bezahlt habe und er

nepo fragte wieso er in diesem bett lag

bravo antwortete darauf das er nach dem er mit Katalog ALLE two and a half men folgen gesehen hatte er so müde war das er gleich hier eingeschlafen ist

nepo war erleichtert und bedankte sich bei Bravo dafür das sie die miete früher bezahlt hat

ende teil 4


	5. bilds fake news

nepo ist wieder wegen der lauten musik aufgewacht

und ging wieder in die Küche um seinen tee zu machen aber bild kichert die ganze Zeit

bis sie irgendwann gefragt hat wie es den gestern nacht war

nepo fragte mit einer ferlegenden Stimme wie meinst du das

ich habe bemerkt wie du aus bravos zimmer gegangen bist und das habe ich dan gleich in meinen blog geschrieben sagte bild

WAS WIE DU HAST EINEN BLOG UND SCHREIBST ÜBER UNS ALLE!?!?

ja aber du schreibst auch über das alles in dieser fanfiction app wo du die ganze zeit nach yaois mit Gegenständen suchst erwiderte bild

ERSTENS FINGER WEG VON MEINEM TABLET ZWEITEN das war katalog sagte nepo

und ging in sein zimmer wo katalog sich werbung anschaute

katalog wohnt übrigens bei nepo weil er kein eigenes zimmer hatte

nepo machte seinen pc an und öffnete bilds blog nepo bemerkte das das bild sich so schlecht informirt hat das die einzige gute ausage war ... ich glaube es gibt doch keine

jedenfalls muste nepo lachen bis er einschlief

ende teil 5


	6. nepo wird nie wieder gut aufstehen

nepo at gut und ausgeschlafen in seinem bett aufgewacht und das alleine er ging verwundert in die küche wo bild und bravo Schluchzend am tisch sasen weil ihr Lautsprecher kaputt gegangen ist nepo hüpfte frölich im haus herum

dan sagte die bild zur bravo wieso kaufen wir uns nicht einfach einen neuen Lautsprecher

wir haben doch nur 10 euro antwortete die bravo

katalog kamm schneller als dieser blaue igel und sagte ultra mega lauter Lautsprecher der lauteste Lautsprecher des multiversum nepo sich jetzt langsam weinend auf den boden legte befürchtete das offensichtliche was auch war wurde so würde er nie mehr so gut aufstehen

ende teil 6


	7. die hölle auf Erden

nepo wachte wegen diesem neuem Lautsprecher der auch noch sein bett zum wackeln brachte dann wollte er wie immer seinen tee machen wo bravo und bild sasen

nepo schrie DIE MUSIK IST ZU LAUT!!!!!

bravo antwortete WAS ICH KANN DICH NICHT VERSTEHEN DIE MUSIK IST ZU LAUT!!!!

nepo sagte dazu DIESER WITZ IST GESTOHLEN!!!!

die bild sagte jetzt ALSO HÖRT AUF ZU STREITEN SONST WERF ICH EUCH RAUS!!!!!

nepo erwiderte DAS KANNST DU DAS IST MEIN HAUS!!!

dan ohne das irgendeiner das gearnt hätte transformirte der Lautsprecher sich in einen g1 transformer f* you MB F* the new g

ok last uns fortfahren

der Lautsprecher sprang aus dem Fenster und ging kaputt keine grosse Explosion oder sowas nein er ging nur kaputt ha

nepo war wieder froh

dan kamm aber wieder diese laute musik

den der andere Lautsprecher ging wieder Und war angeschlossen

und ihr fragt euch wieso

aber ich habe eine gegenfrage

was ist der Sinn des Lebens

ende teil 7


	8. der filler

nepo wurde diesmal wieder von dem normal lauten Lautsprecher aufgeweckt ging zur tür stellte einen Stuhl vor die Tür holte sein handy und schrieb über die wg

und dann ging er wieder schlafen

ok gut filler folge

ende teil 8


	9. der tag von katalog

nepo wurde wieder von diesem dämlichen Lautsprecher aufgeweckt

er ging wieder in die küche machte seinen tee und ging ins Wohnzimmer

oben plopte ein archivment auf das das erste mall in dieser Geschichte das Wohnzimmer betreten

nepo ignorierte es weil er noch sehr müde war er legte sich auf die Couch und ars doritos

und schaute two and a half men auf einem werbefreihen kanal dann kam katalog rein und hängte über all irgendwelche werbe plakate auf

dan hat er sie alle an irgend einen werbe gott geopfert dan ging er in nepos zimmer nam nepos tablet und lass ihr wist was er lass wenn ihr die vorherigen teile gellesen habt

und jetzt habe ich bemmerkt das ich alles machen kann ich muss es nur zensieren

ende teil 9


	10. um Himmels Willen

Nepo ist ausgeschlafen und gut aufgewacht aber Mall wieder nicht in seinem Bett sondern im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch er hat jetzt erst bemerkt daß das Wohnzimmer Schall dicht ist er beschloss das er jetzt immer hier schlaffen würde dich dann kam eine gigantische Hand aus den Himmel und Nam sich das Wohnzimmer es war Gottes Hand nepo fragte Gott wie habe ich das verdient ich habe doch schon eine ganze Folge um Himmels Willen gesehen

Gott antwortete ich habe beschlossen Miete zu verlangen und ich nehme mir Mall euer Wohnzimmer als Anfang

ende teil 10


End file.
